


5Cup-cakes

by justpressX



Series: Drabbles and shorter oneshots (assorted fandoms) [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5up and Hafu are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, I think? Or maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpressX/pseuds/justpressX
Summary: Hafu and 5up bakeLook I had an idea for a teacher au so I had to
Relationships: 5up & Hafu, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Drabbles and shorter oneshots (assorted fandoms) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133267
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	5Cup-cakes

"Hey, Hafu," 5up called from the doorway of the staffroom. Hafu looked up from her students' worksheets, surprised. 

"Want to come with me?" He offered, twirling the marker in his hand. "Today's a practical, and I need a partner."

Hafu hesitated for a moment, looking between her work and her brother in indecision. Wolf, looking up from her laptop, nudged her shoulder. 

"Go take a break, Hafu," she insisted, typing away at her laptop. "You deserve it, and 5up will be lonely and sad if you don't go,"

That was the weakest excuse she'd heard; 5up was perfectly capable of handling himself and had managed without a partner for ages. But Hafu sighed, pushing the stack of worksheets away as she stood up. 

"Fine, okay. Let's go." She agreed, trying to sound nonchalant. The smile on 5up's face was blinding. 

\---

"After we– Hafu, no! Have you even held a mixer before? Don't do that!" 5up halted mid-sentence, reaching over to snatch the mixer out of her hands. 

Hafu narrowed her eyes, taking it back and flicking the switch off. The blades stopped spinning as she pursed her lips, retorting, "There's just a switch, I know how to use it!"

"The first power setting, please…" 5up pushed the switch lightly and the blades began to turn with significantly less power. "Else you might overmix the batter." 

The students nodded attentively. Hafu noticed that all of 5up's students paid full attention to him at all times, which she kind of envied, to be honest. 

Hafu rolled her eyes and prepared to stick the blades into the mixture. 5up stopped her before she could, earning a glare and an exasperated, "5up! What now?"

5up pulled the mixing bowl to his side, sighing. "The batter will fly everywhere, so you need to put your hands like this – Hafu, I'll do it – and then mix,"

He gingerly stuck the spinning blades into the batter, shielding the bowl from her. For a few moments, the butter and sugar were flung everywhere, then the batter calmed a little, mixing without much fuss. 

"Just like that." 5up wiped the batter off his arm with a cloth and grinned. "Then, Partner B, add half the flour…"

Hafu, having inched backwards in fear, quickly picked up the bowl of flour, pouring about half of it into the mixing bowl. She looked to 5up questioningly. "Is that right?"

5up nodded in confirmation, starting up the mixer again. 

\---

"And, leave them in the oven for, uh, about twenty minutes? Don't forget to check if they're fully baked, and don't touch the trays when you take them out!" 5up finished, sliding his – and Hafu's, technically – tray of cupcakes into the oven. 

Hafu nodded without really thinking, having voluntarily – it was only fair – started washing up. The students burst into action, collecting ingredients and retrieving bowls and equipment from their stations. 

5up closed the oven door and stood by her side, watching over the students carefully. A few moments later, he tapped her shoulder, smiling.

"I'll take over, you rest." He suggested, pulling a chair out for her. Biting back a refusal, Hafu took a seat, surrendering the cloth to him. 

"Thanks," she muttered. Over the clamour of his students, 5up might not have heard her, but he smiled quietly as if in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> I assigned subjects to a bunch of people from Hafu lobbies so I had to :)


End file.
